


Promises Made; Promises Kept

by unniehey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angry!Yoosung, Asexual Jumin, Betrayal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/F, Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Party, Protectiveness, Romance, Trans Yoosung Kim, but no one seems aware of it, jumin meddles, jumin meddles with good intentions, mish mash of routes, plot if you squint real hard, post-jaehee route, seriously i haven't played in ages, sorry for any ooc moments in advance, spoiler warning: all routes, whilst still being in the middle of all the trouble, yoosung is clearly crushing on 707, zen is suspicious of jumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniehey/pseuds/unniehey
Summary: Zen and Jumin try to work out their feelings for each other and what their relationship. Meanwhile, 707 needs protection from V, V needs protection from Yoosung, and Yoosung needs protection from himself. MC and Jaehee are trying to keep all the guys in line and keep the RFA together.





	1. The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline doesn't really fit a specific route, though if you've completed all the routes you'll catch on to what's going on. There are also flashbacks which will be indicated clearly.

“Do you remember the promise we made? The one with V that no one else knows about?” Zen’s voice was soft and half spoken into Jumin’s pajama shirt. They were lying on Jumin’s bed, savouring just spending time together because for once their schedules actually lined up.

“Of course.”

“Is that why you called Yoosung’s mother? Because of the promise?”

Jumin shifted slightly. Not because he was uncomfortable with answering the question, but because he was nervous about what reasons Zen had to discuss it.

“Yes, I did. I know you did not completely agree with me when you found out, but I felt that it was the right thing to do.”

“I just want to understand your reasoning and see if it’s the same as what I have been thinking.” Zen moved back from Jumin just a little bit as he spoke. Jumin guessed it was probably because he had moved first, but he refused to let Zen get any more distant from him. He intertwined their fingers and looked only at them joined like that as he began.

“Yoosung is a curious and adventurous person by nature, and that often leads him into risky situations. Of course someone like Luciel would get involved in risky and dangerous things, but he is aware of the dangers and is trained to handle them. Yoosung is too naive and ends up getting hurt. That’s part of the reason we made the promise in the first place. With everything going on with the hacker if Yoosung is distracted or has a strong reason not to get too involved, then the risk of him getting hurt will be less. His mother staying with him is a distraction and a strong reason. Is this what you thought my reason was?”

Zen considered this.

“Hm, you’re always about six steps ahead of where I think you are. At first I thought you were just interfering with his life, but then I thought you must be trying to distract him. I thought you were trying to make it so he didn’t have time to be angry at V. I understood why you wouldn’t tell Yoosung, but you didn’t need to lie to me.”

“I didn’t lie, I always intended for it to be beneficial for Yoosung in terms of his study and learning how to be independent.V was an additional bonus, though I fear I may have diverted his anger from V to me especially since V has been away. May I ask why you are bringing this up?”

Zen sighed heavily.

“His mother just left and now there’s stuff about Rika all of a sudden because of the bomb. Seven has been acting so strange too because he’s under so much pressure to keep MC safe while she’s in that apartment. V is still missing in action. It seems like nothing is alright at the moment. I just want do something, anything to help, but I don’t know how.”

Jumin pulled Zen close to his chest and rubbed his back.

“You can’t take all the worry onto yourself and try to protect everyone alone. That’s why we made the promise the three of us and that’s why Luciel is in such a bad place at the moment. We have to trust those involved and be there ready for when they do need our help.”

“Do you think we can go visit Yoosung at least? He hasn’t said much since we found out about Rika and the bomb; I don’t want him to wallow in memories of her.”

“I agree, but it’s late. We should go to sleep and then in the morning I can make arrangements. Let me take some of your burden and then go to sleep.”

Zen leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before settling back into his arms and closing his eyes.

“I know I used to call you a heartless jerk, and still sometimes accuse you of being a robot, but almost everything you do is really about keeping everyone safe and keeping the RFA together. Your methods are sometimes questionable, but your intentions are always pure.”

“Thank you for saying so. I’m glad you understand.”

“Good night.”

“Sleep well.”


	2. He's Back Again; Gone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V definitely needs protection, Yoosung's temper is a short fuse to a big bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think doesn't at all fit in a canon timeline, just a heads up

Jumin had planned that first thing when he woke up in the morning he would call RFA's maknae and check in as he had promised. The first sign that something was wrong was when Yoosung's phone rung out and the voicemail message played. Yoosung rarely had his phone on silent unless he was in class (he wasn't, Jumin had his timetable and checked) and even rarer still did he not answer a call from an RFA member. Jumin spent a moment wondering if he was still mad at him, after all, he had been complaining to MC on the messenger about it last night (and MC tried her absolute damnedest to remain neutral in the face of Yoosung's puppy dog whimpering). Still, it was more like Yoosung to pick up and then chew his ear out about it than give a cold shoulder; he didn't have enough patience for that.

The second sign was that Luciel had informed everyone that V was back and on his back about keeping everyone safe.

The third was that after wading through the chat rooms that had opened and closed in the early hours of the morning whilst he and Zen slept peacefully, he discovered something that put the pieces together as to why Yoosung was out of contact (and thanked in his head MC for teaching him that he could look through old chat rooms).

V had known about the bomb.

Staring at his phone, Jumin debated whether or not to go back into the bedroom and tell Zen. Zen would be upset. More than upset. He would feel betrayed. V was his shining beacon who had saved him from a life of street gangs by giving him the strength to pursue acting seriously. He idolised him and defended him constantly whenever Yoosung would go on a 'shame on V' spree.

But this?

How could he defend this?

It was one thing for Luciel to install the bomb and keep it a secret. Rika was the not-completely-official leader of the RFA and he had done it against his own wishes because she had insisted. Afterwards . . . you couldn't betray your dead friend, especially since the apartment had all but been abandoned and so the risk was largely removed, but information still needed to be protected. Luciel was also likely of the mind 'if I do this, we have a back up plan if everything goes wrong and the information must be destroyed.' He would never have expected it to be hacked, as far as he knew he was the best out there and no one could beat him. He wasn't completely excused, but the fact remained that Rika was the one who had made the decision and in all honesty it would have happened with or without Luciel's help.

V was a different story.

Jumin decided to tell Zen.

 

"You haven't left for work yet," the bleary-eyed blob of silver hair mumbled out.

"I think today might qualify for a day off once you hear what I found out just now."

Zen shot up at that, red eyes gleaming. "Is it about Yoosung? Is he okay?"

"For once I don't think it's Yoosung who we should be worrying about most."

"Is he still mad at you?"

Jumin shook his head and internally wished that were the case. He didn't mind being the object of Yoosung's fury. He was usually comforted by that fact that he was usually right, however little others seemed to acknowledge it. Yoosung was strongly tempered, but he was rarely dangerous. Jumin could handle anything thrown at him by that boy. He was with perfect verbal punching bag for a complicated young man with too many frustrations and not enough space to vent before a new frustration popped up. V and Jumin had been friends for a very long time, but they were different people. Rika had broken V in more ways than one and he wasn't strong enough any more to bare Yoosung's pain and hatred.

"V knew about the bomb and I suspect he's gone to confront Yoosung and clear the air before he speaks to the rest of us."

"He knew?" Zen sounded shattered, just as Jumin had unfortunately expected. Jumin was not in this case comforted by the fact that he was right.

It was usually at this point that Zen would run out and probably go racing around the mountains like a maniac on two wheels, but he had changed these days. Ever since Jumin and him had become closer, he was so much more in control. Maybe it was that he felt more grounded, but he'd started to overcome his instincts to take flight when things went bad. He knew that he'd changed, but he still admit that Zen was full of surprises.

"I think we need to go to Yoosung's dorm." His face was blank, yet his voice was firm. "And you need to tell Jaehee what's going on before she starts freaking because you didn't show up for work or I'll have to buy her another coffee maker."


	3. What Conflict Breeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology wasn't what Yoosung wanted, but V couldn't give him anything more

Yoosung had been angry. Furiously angry. V had already let him down so many times before. He knew the difference between a familial bond and a romantic one, and he could understand needing some time to heal painful wounds. In his eyes, V had taken it too far, withdrawn too far. Gone for months at a time and completely off grid. How could V do that to them? Let alone never answering any questions or clearing any confusion about Rika's death. She was his family, he deserved to know, not be shut off and have V keep secrets from him. Worst yet, all V could ever do was apologise to him. Yoosung would ask him what had really happened and V would avoid and redirect and so Yoosung would push harder and get angrier then V would just apologise. It's like he was apologising not for failing to answer Yoosung, but like he felt guilty for making Yoosung angry with him. It was infuriating.

It had been a very long time since he'd even seen V in person, and now the man was standing before him with a cane in one hand and a tearful expression.

"She was your girlfriend." Yoosung sounded more hurt than he inteded. He wanted to be stern and confident, but the wounds were reopened and fresh overlapping and he couldn't be that strong right now. He had the upper hand and the moral high ground, but he felt lower than ever.

"I know," V said heavily.

"You were supposed to protect her."

"I know." Even heavier.

Yoosung knew that V blamed himself, but it felt to good to drive it home in his pain rattled mind.

"You knew about this and you let her. Didn't you do anything to stop her? Didn't you even try to ask us for help? We were right here the whole time and you just helped her cover it all up."

"I'm so sorry."

Sorry felt stale to his ears after hearing it and seeing it written so many times before. More than stale, it was bitter.

"I can't even believe you. After all this all you can do still is apologise."

"I could say sorry a thousand times and I know in my heart it won't be enough," his posture was so stiff and still he looked like a slight breeze would crumple him.

"You're right." Yoosung clenched his fists. "It won't ever be enough because I never even wanted your apologies; All I ever wanted, all I still only want is answers."

V took a deep shaky breath. "And I can't give you them."

"Can't or won't?" The hurt was still strong, but tones of resentment were slipping in.

V remained silent and looked away or rather turned his head to the side.

"I wish you weren't blind, then I could hit you."

"You can hit me if you'd like. If it will help, you can punch and kick me as much as you want."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were lying or trying to be clever." Yoosung let out a noise like a dark laugh and looked down at his still tight fists. "We both know you aren't though. I used to think Seven was the one with the death wish."


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Jumin really weren't qualified to deal with this

"He already left if you're looking for him," Yoosung said as Zen and Jumin burst through the door. Yoosung was lying on the bed with an arm over his face. Zen couldn't tell if he'd been crying or not even from his voice.

Jumin shot an uncharacteristically worried look at Zen that Zen didn't know what to make of. Zen decided that in that moment kind lies were going to be a lot more helpful than pushing Yoosung's buttons.

"You weren't answering your phone so we were worried about you. Are you okay?" Zen sat on the end of the bed.

"I'd feel a lot more okay if he didn't make me question whether or not I can trust the RFA." The intruding couple shot each other another worried look while Yoosung's eyes remained covered. Yoosung was young and impulsive, but he'd always loved the RFA. Even after the parties stopped, it was his connection to Rika and he now felt like even that was lost.

"But you trust us, don't you?" Zen was scared of the answer he might get.

"I don't know any more. Seven and V lie and keep secrets. I always thought they were my friends, but there's too many lies and secrets." If Yoosung hadn't been crying before, he was now. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he sniffled. "Things were getting better. MC joined us and she fit in so well and we were going to have more parties. It was supposed to be getting better!"

In a flurry and scramble of arms and legs Yoosung threw himself at Zen, nearly knocking them both off the small bed. Yoosung dissolved into sobs as he hugged Zen tight like he was worried he might disappear. Zen hugged him back and rubbed his back gently with gentle shushes.

Meanwhile, Jumin was leant against the wall staring into space and contemplating Yoosung's words. Things _were_ getting better. MC had given the RFA a purpose again and she'd fit in like she'd always been there. She gave Yoosung so much hope, heck, she'd given hope to all of them even Jumin. MC wasn't replacing Rika, but the hole Rika had left felt a little less like a hole. It felt like Rika was smiling at them from somewhere knowing that they were having more parties. She would probably smile at Zen and his relationship too and smiled at Jaehee and MC, at their coffee shop and apartment. She would have wanted everyone happy. Though they seemed anything except happy at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like short chapters because I switch perspectives a lot and it's a comfortable break.


End file.
